


Our Demands Are...

by iOnlyDateSuperheroes (QueenUndertheBloodyMountain)



Series: Marvel Universe Prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Fic, Parent-child relationships, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, steve/bucky if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/iOnlyDateSuperheroes
Summary: Candy, Puppies, and Tonka-ToysPrompt: Teaming up to rescue respective, abducted children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to take a fluffier angle to this prompt; I hope I succeeded! Far from perfect, but I like it well enough.  
> A/N: I only refer to Bucky as "James" because I feel like Becky and Bucky would get confusing. SO, there's my little note for today. Hope you all enjoy! <3

It had been half an hour of calm and quiet laughter when everything suddenly erupted into chaos. Steve’s daughter, Sarah, had been playing with her best friend, Becky Barnes, when Clint Barton and his son, Sasha, had ‘attacked’.

“We demand a hundred candy bah, a ge-away tonka-twuck, and a puppy!” the small boy yelled from the top of the jungle gym. His father whispered something into his ear that neither Steve, nor James, could hear.

“Correption! We wequi-ah _two_ puppieth!” he yelled, his s’s and r’s coming out as a slight lisps. Everyone on the playground had been informed that he had been visited by the tooth fairy last week, the first of the kids to lose any baby teeth yet.

Steve and James huddled around the bottom of the slide, discussing their options.

“We acknowledge your demands, little Barton, but it’ll take us some time to get your candy bars and tonka-truck!” Steve yelled, holding his finger gun at the ready, “As for the puppies, we can’t do that! Your mother, Lady Natasha, would never allow it!”

More whispering from the jungle gym, Sarah and Becky could be heard crying out for help, and giggling to themselves as their daddies staged a rescue mission.

While Sasha and Clint discussed their options in whispered tones, James motioned to Steve that he was going to try and infiltrate the base of operations, and try and catch the kidnappers unaware. He slunk off quietly as Steve tried to hear what the kidnappers were planning up there.

“Aw-wight!” Sasha called, poking his little head out of their hideout, Steve poked his own head out from under the gym set and looked up at the boy, “We akthept the candy bah, and the tonka-twuck, and inthitht on two thtuffed puppieth, inthtead. You haf ten minuth!”

“As you wish, sir!” Steve answered, “My partner has already left to get the candy, and the truck!”

“Wait a minute!” Clint yelled, sticking his head out of the hideout as well and looking around frantically. Suddenly, a shadow fell over both heads from above, and all three men looked up to see James standing on top of the gym set.

“It’s an ambush!” Clint yelled, and grabbed all three children in his arms, ducking into the big slide as fast as he could. Steve ran towards the end of the slide, the girls, Sasha, and Clint all laughing and squealing as they went. Clint emerged with the kids in tow, and tried to take off down the playground, but the kids were weighing him down, and Steve was too fast for them, ‘tackling’ them all into the soft sand as he began tickling all three kids.

“Daddy!” Sarah squealed, laughing so hard that her face was beginning to turn an alarming shade of red. Becky shrieked along with her, as her own father finally reached her, digging his fingers into her ticklish sides.

After a few minutes more of laughter and fun, all three adults finally collapsed into the sand with the kids, everyone gasping for air.

Sasha finally piped up, crawling over his father to look at all three adults; “We thtill get candy dough, wight?”

Steve and James started laughing again, scooping their girls close as Clint chuckled at his son.

“Sure kiddo, everyone can get some candy.”

**~FIN~**


End file.
